1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for carrying and protecting audiovisual equipment having a viewing screen, such as a cathode ray tube, within a motor vehicle. The apparatus comprises a harness for engaging the equipment and for fastening the harness to the vehicle, and a resilient, transparent cushion for covering the screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of electronics and miniaturization of electronic devices, there has come an awareness that audiovisual equipment may be mounted in a motor vehicle for viewing by passengers. In particular, cathode ray tube (CRT) devices, such as television sets and monitoring screens for computers could be utilized while the vehicle is in operation.
CRT devices, although available in myriad configurations and dimensions, are not immediately compatible with interiors of motor vehicles. Hence, they must be provided with suitable apparatus for mounting within the cabin of a motor vehicle. One convenient location for a CRT is between adjacent front seats in an automobile or van.
The prior art has suggested a number of devices for mounting a CRT device in this location. Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,626, issued to Lee S. Weinblatt on May 17, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,110, issued to Lee S. Weinblatt on Jan. 6, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,996, issued to Alberto Vottero-Fin et al. on Jan. 8, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,160, issued to Richard P. Landry on Mar. 14, 1995. In each example, a substantially rigid bracket or frame is provided. Weinblatt and Landry secure their respective devices to the car by straps. However, the strapping scheme is different from that of the present invention. Also, the present invention relies little upon a substantially rigid device. In a further departure from the prior art, the present invention includes a transparent cushion for protecting the screen. The device of Vottero-Fin et al. differs from the present invention by being incorporated into an armrest having substantially rigid construction and lacking the screen cushion of the present invention.
A device more similar in basic character to that of the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,321, issued to Lottie J. Selph on Sep. 3, 1991. However, Selph's device has a receptacle or pouch open at the top, rather than laterally, as would be required for operably supporting a CRT device. Also, support straps of Selph are not designed to control sway which could occur were a CRT device supported thereby. There is no transparent cushion for protecting a screen of a CRT device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.